The Twenty Piece Talisman
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: A new calling,new enemies and new allies.Team Dragon sets out to collect pieces of a once hidden talisman that could mean complete peace or complete destruction once assembled.Are Jake,Trixie,Spud,Fu ready for this?More importantly,is Rose?Set after HKL.
1. The third installment begins

**A/N:**This takes place after Hong Kong Longs so it may contain a few spoilers.Taking fan requests soon,I'll tell when.

Jake stood listening to the murmurs rising from the restless crowds behind the curtains,trying to feel in control but at the same time he felt what would be the utter destruction of his chances,feeling nervous.

"Hey,Jake."

"Yah!"he whipped around from fixing his suit."Oh,it's just you Rose."

She gave an amused laugh."Who else?"

Jake peered over her shoulder from where he saw row and row of people just before the curtain moved back into place.Sighing,he tried to appear casual while adjusting his dragon embroidered medallion.

"So...packed house,right?"

"Listen,"her hand went to rest on his shoulder."I know that this is a big step for your rapping career and I'll support you,whatever happens."

He flashed her a confident smile."Then I guess it's a make or break."

As Rose went back to her front row seat,Jake gave a few quick and minor improvements to his appearances as he stepped right to center stage.The heavy fabric touched his new ebony sweats from a gust of wind but he readied himself,nothing would distract him from his time.

"Our next participant up for the title of America's _Greatest _Rapping Youth Talent Search is..."The resounding voice trailed for effect."J-"

The curtains were thrown back and out came he came sliding on one knee,a cordless mic in hand."Jake Long,people!Make some noise!"

All eyes focused rapidly on the teen and as a flicker of impressedness started to flow.Jake masked his eagerness with an abrupt outstretch of his hand to the DJ as a cue to begin.The sound was faint but grew.

"Okay,y'all.Let's do this..."He moved seriously to the front stage.

The music blared but smoothed out into a fast tempo and with it he began the words that defined who he was but of course not to the other people in the crowds _what_ he was.Then he reached one word.

_Dragon_.

He saw Laoshi was fuming by his parents but didn't take notice as the rythm and overwhelmingly positive reponse brought him into a trance.

"...He's gonna stop his enemies,with his..."

The song was half way into being over when Jake spotted something out in the distance.Beyond the stadium,beyond tree tops and near the beginning of skyscrapers were a pair of pink eyes,leering with threat.

In some way or another,his cocky moves died off and the beat of the music that was important to him one minute ago vanished completely.

There were several confused remarks that Jake heard as he turned to head backstage when something pulled at his heel.He stepped over it but his other foot caught and he managed to unplug an extension cord.

"Hey!"

The DJ tried accusing him but was cut short by the noisy explosion of shooting sparks.Jake flailed a moment from his near fall before taking a hop over forward and turning on a pivot to see the large wall of fire.

People screamed and began trying to rush out of their stands.The urge to flee invaded him but Jake dismissed it as he gave a bold dash into the flames.He heard Trixie and another's voice call after him which of course rendered in vain as he was full dragon and right up in mid-air.

Orange licks of ember blocked his eyes and heated his scales but he managed to find himself next to a watertank that hulked high.An idea occured and with four quick slices,all four making silver razor streaks.

He watched as the thin slash marks began to become compressed.

Jake crossed his arms and turned away as bursts of water shot out in sheets upon the scene below,an air of smugness for his quick thinking.

"You do know that people are still down there,right?"

At hearing Rose's mention,he shielded his eyes with a claw.

_Cut to frantic audience_...

Trixie yanked crazily at Spud's arm."Do you wanna get burned?!"

Both were in the front row section and Spud was tinkering away with something hidden under his seat.She was about ready to knock him out to take him when he emerged with a red modified fire extinguisher.

"And that would be...?"

"A super-cell hydraulic fushion extinguisher."He told her,smiling.

Trixie rolled her umber eyes."Oh,brother."

Before she could act,Spud reclaimed his arm and charged toward the roaring flames.Grinning,he set the dial to the highest level he could get.

"Eat foam,fire wall!"

No sooner had he done so did the hose he had began to react wildly and out came a jet of suds mingled with water that sent him thirty feet up into the air and into one of the crew personal manning the spotlight.

Susan and Haley remained calm in their seats as the water rose in one great wave.Exchanging inevitable glances,they held hands and inhaled.

Both knowing Jake had only acted in response to their plight.

_Back above_...

Jake kept his flight speed down a few notchs as Rose glided off to the side of him on a glider,having already seen that the released water had gently tooken the few unlucky ones for nothing more dangerous then a water slide venture.Now they were searching out after Jake's claiming.

"A pair of evil pink glowing eyes?"she repeated,peering at him directly from the corner of her eyes."You're sure it wasn't just a special effect?"

He gave a serious nod."Yeah,it's weird.I know it shouldn't of made me jump like that but I know it wasn't a good sign.They were so freaky..."

"Jake,a lot of things about the magical world are freaky and I told you back before you left Hong Kong that I didn't want it interfering.I know I came that one time but the Dark Dragon was just a one time deal,right?"

"I know,"he assured her,noting her normal attire."You could've stayed back with everyone else.I mean,you're right.The Huntsclan thing never-"

"Watch out!"Rose exclaimed,blue eyes dilating on something behind him.

Jake flashed around in time to nail a blast of flame away with a single flap of his large wings,sending it into threads of ember that petered out before them and lead to three young dragons appearing in casual flapping poses.

Two of them,a lavender dragon and a smokey grey one seemed to fit the bill when it came to formidableness.The same could not be said for one.

"Cousin Greggy?!"

"That's right cousin,I'm _back_..."

Rose sent him an urgent look."You know that dragon that just attacked?"

"Unforunately."Jake groaned."He's my lame thirteen-year-old cousin."

"It wasn't him,"The grey dragon said curtly."I was the one who attacked."

His light purple partner smiled slyly."And this would be the part where I recieve an anwser as to where the Talisman is or the two of you will die."

Jake felt his heart skip a beat.Not only did Rose strictly set out to make sure her life was as normal as possible,some of her memory had slipped about fighting after their battle with the Dark Dragon.They were ill-fated by dragons that appeared that they could easily overcome both of them.

Well,two dragons anyway.

To be continued...


	2. A flight of nonfancy

Jake was caught in a strangle of unsureness.He could probably find a way to take them on one-by-one but the absoluteness of the look in their eyes suggested they had other motives,other rules on how to fight.

"Rose,"he told her quietly,eyes still locked on their three opponets."It's important you get out of here while you can,I'm going to hold them off."

She stared at him,incredulous."You can't take them all on by yourself!"

"So let's even the odds."Spud suddenly declared,rising up between the two of them on a glider similar to hers."Now it'll be just three on three."

"You kept those,"Rose said wryly.

"Only two."

Trixie surfaced up as well on hers."We don't have as much experience as you do but at least we remember all we do have."she encouraged.

"_Did _have."Spud corrected.

"I'm serious,Rose."Jake turned to face them."You're in no condition to-"

Something that felt like a giant boulder slammed itself into him and pile drove Jake nearly into the building behind him.He manged to unattach himself from his attacker and shove whoever it was away to appraise.

"What's your problem?"he demanded angrily.

The grey dragon was a bit older-looking,more built and had eyes that were hollow and single-minded.He exposed his teeth at Jake and then went in for him again until the two were ramming at each other insanely.

"Arden has a bit of a one-track mind,"The female dragon explained to Rose as they watched the two exchange intense blows."Primal,almost."

She sighed and looked without choice at her adversary."Since it seems that you're the brains behind this why not let us in on what you want?"

"Hmph,"A look of disgust crossed his lilac face."That'll be the day.The day I explain anything to a worthless human and a dragon slayer at that."

"I'm a former one.And if fighting me because of what I am is your only motive then it's no better then a dragon slayer's motive in the first place."

Fury clouded momentarily but dispelled in the dragon's wicked grin as she disappeared.Rose searched her surroundings fruitlessly,she would not leave when Jake needed her but she still did not recall some skills.

"What's the matter..."her voice asked,making Rose's skin crawl."Aren't you impressed?A bit of advice,don't try fighting what it is you can't see."

Rose closed her eyes and listened diligently to the air current.A whistle of a shift in it happened over her left shoulder and she quickly shifted her guilder up above her as the dragon blasted her back a few yards away.

The wind screamed in her ears and made it impossible to hear.Though she managed to get herself rightside up and halted before she went into a building.Flying up from amidst the male dragon's dueling,she thought.

Lightening fast speed was Rose's fight indication but no dragon she had ever heard of moved that fast,so that left only the possiblity that it was allusions the dragon was using.Rose smiled,her memory was returning.

"Heads up,human!"

The lavender dragon nailed Rose with her tail and sent her hurtling down towards the bare pavement below.Her shoulder throbbed in pain as the plumment started and she could only hug her board to her with one arm.

_Cut to_ _Spud,Trixie and Greggy_...

Both humans and the one dragon stared each other down.Greg sneered at the two of them as they stayed expressionless.He cracked his knuckles and attempted to intimidate them.They,however,did not lift a single finger.

"What is the matter with you two?"he asked,exasperated."Aren't you two both terrified at being harmed by a vicious,man-eating,fire-breathing,well you know...a vicious,man-eating,fire-breathing _me?_Come on,you guys!"

Trixie crossed her arms and lifted a brow."You've gotta be kiddin'?"

Greg bared his teeth,fuming."Of course I'm not kidding!I am Gregory the Great!Feared by all,especially-my-less-cooler-cuz,and ruler of everyone."

"Prove it."She said simply.

"Alright,then.Don't say I didn't warn ya!"

The olive dragon reared back and released out a bowling ball size orb of flame which rapidly neared Trixie and Spud.Before it made contact,Spud whipped out his modified extinguisher and gave just a quick,simple squirt.

Both connected and Greggy's "attack" was re-directed back at him as he attempted a manical laugh of triumph,shortly before it landed in his mouth.

Trixie and Spud exchanged knowing glances as the dragon clasped both his claws to his throat and a sick expression entered his eyes.Though at the last moment,Spud went over to perform the heimlich maneuver on Greggy.

_Cut to Jake and Arden_...

Fighting this new opponet was better said then done.Jake barely landed a punch and managed to recover quick enough to defend himself.Though it wasn't that the dragon was more powerful,he was just far more relentless.

As if he had been conditioned for most of his life without much rest.

"Why..."he blocked a claw."are..."he caught the dragon's wrist and made a fast duck to avoid his other claw."...you doing this?What's your reason?"

The grey dragon jerked his arm back and the two locked eyes temporarily.

"Were here for the talisman."his voice was guttural sounding."And to deny us our right to possess it will prove a very fatal mistake,American Dragon."

Jake gave a sideways glance at his cousin."Now,when you say _us_..."

Taking this oppurtunity of distraction,Arden went for Jake while his focus was directed elsewhere.The image of the red dragon misted and wavered which left Arden in a daze of befuddledment.Then,his shoulder was tapped.

Seizing hold of Jake's arm,he threw the dragon in a mid-air bodyslam only to find his face full of fire.Jake gave a satisfied grin as pulled back but there were voices that caught his attention;all the way to see someone free-falling.

"Rose!"

_Cut to Rose and the lavender dragon_.

She fell head over heel.Gravity meant nothing at all as it ripped around her body.But,despite the fact that she was in peril,she was remembering.All this time she had wanted normalcy and had thought she'd attained it,but had she?

"Not much further!"her adversary called down after her."Just keep falling!"

Peering down below,she caught sight of a long pole sticking out.It was right there and if Rose wanted it to,if she wanted to get back into the fray after an entire lifetime of living out her dreamlife,it was only a few feet from her reach.

And she reached.

Rose grasped on the pole with one hand and in the time it took to bend it she was able to switch the board into a staff.With one good sway of her body at just the right angle,she placed the pole under her feet and jettisoned head on.

The dragon reacted with zero shock and then seemingly disappeared.It wasn't as if she had just vanished,there was a rippling effect around the outline before she left from sight.Suddenly,Rose had it.It was camuflauging.

"You don't see me,"she kidded from behind Rose."And never again will y-"

There was a tight gasp as Rose switched to below her instead of above and fired,having already recalled that dragons with camo also used projection with their voices when blending in.The dragon began to fall now,as she did.

"Got'cha!"Someone said.

Rose gave a quick smile of graditude at Trixie and Spud as both had a hold on her arms from either side.A few fierce explosions occured and all three of them turned to look with surprise as Jake was flying wearily towards them all.

"They-"he was panting hard."They got away.I gave what's-his-mug a few..."

His head and wings drooped,exhaustion poured through out his body and he almost was the third to fall when two claws reached out to grasp on his arms.

Jake lifted his head slowly,still breathing heavily."What's going on?"

"Let's get back onto the ground,"A member of the dragon council replied."It is time for some things to be settled and some history be brought into light."

_To be continued_...


	3. The origins the order

The nine met with each other back at Laoshi's shop at the request of delivering news in closed quarters.Jake finished twisting the blinds shut and went to have a seat on a box between Rose and Fu;they all sat on boxes except for the Dragon Council which flustered Jake all the more.

What was so important about some talisman that it just had to interrupt his chance and possibly only best chance at becoming a rap artist.Rose seemed to be gazing off into space when he looked at her,wonderingly.

Did she plan on fighting again or dumping him?Jake shuddered slightly.

"Before we reveal our reason for assembling you,let us tell you of some history first."Councilor Kulde began,looking more relaxed then before.

Omina,however,didn't appear to be in the mood for starting out light."It has been called to our attention that a very powerful property has gone-"

"Missing?"Spud finished for her quickly.

"Not exactly."she eyed him,unimpressed.Then she turned to them all."It all began back over several thousand years when dragons had just begun to take on their roles as protectors and their was a talisman that helped."

The councilor that had replaced Chang nodded and continued.

"It gave us strength from it's power as it was the main core of magic for all dragons.The legend goes that a young Dark Dragon also knew about it and endeavoured to steal it to rule us all after humans took over earth."

Jake opened his mouth to speak,lifting a finger.

"Does anyone else know this?!"his grandfather nearly exploded.

"We know you have all fought him,"Kulde spoke to him and then the rest of them calmly."But the legend of the Dark Dragon attempting this is kept within only a few Dragon Council members,even the Talisman is secret."

"So how does this legend go?"Fu Dog urged from his place on the floor.

"Well,five of the most powerful dragons at the time halted his attempt at gaining everyone's magic and ruling but the Dark Dragon stated that if he could not possess it,no one would.So he decided to smash the talisman

and into twenty seperate pieces.The talisman's reaction was to drain any good from his soul and thereby turning him into his pure evil.We've been told that these twenty pieces had bits of dark magic clinging to them also."

"So they had to be safeguarded elsewhere from then on."Rose predicted.

"Yes,"Omina smiled a bit."We have hidden these pieces seperate all this time with only the supposed truth behind them but they are still our core."

"But,they do not supply us with the powers to boost out magic anymore which is why we need Dragon Masters today."Kulde went on to explain as the sun shifted in the blinds."They help young dragons to gain ability."

"Okay,this is one heck of a story but what about the five dragons?"Trixie asked curiously from where she sat with one leg down and arms folded.

"You're looking at their non-blood descendents."The newest member said.

"It has been two weeks and in these two weeks his demise has activated the talisman pieces it seems."Omina continued,concern etched in her blue features."They have scattered out to twenty different countries wordwide.

They need finding.Assembling them,however,could mean either peace in the world or the apocalypse.They are never to be pieced together as one."

The majority exchanged looks when the point became obvious.

Jake was the one to look back at the Council members first."Were going to be spending our entire summer break on a scavanger hunt,aren't we?"

"In that case,"Trixie began with determination."I will definitely be needin' some snazzy new threads before I save the world for the hundredth time."

_Later that evening_...

Jake finished loading his cargo inside the back of a space-craft appearing shuttle that Spud had been designing for NASA as a prototype for both earth and space.This was with the knowledge that aside from all dragons in the world,there was no other magical creature alive that had any magic.

And wouldn't until Team Dragon got the job done.

"Uh,Spud?"he said uneasily as he turned to look at his friend's cargo.

"Yes."

"Your _luggage _looks like everything in your room bundled up with..."Jake reached over to move the white thread between his fingers."Dental floss?"

"Well,"Spud said a little defensively."It is 131 feet of threading security."

"Spud,they said only bring the essentials."

"And I did just what they said."

Jake shook his head and went over to Rose,who was talking with Trixie a few yards away.Her and Spud had managed stories to their parents but it was Rose who had a tough time keeping a secret from her leery parents."

The African American girl sighed in exasperation as she looked past Jake towards Spud."Well,better help the Tooth Fairy out of his own teeth trap."

"Since you can't transport magically back home,I booked you a flight."

He watched her dawn an astonished look."Oh Jake,you didn't!"

"It was just a little dip from my college fund,"he smiled,unaffected."But my parents are going to take you to the airport first thing tommorow morning."

Rose turned touched yet saddened."Jake..."

"It's fine,Rose.Really.The only reason we can't take you back in the space and earth travelling thing-a-ma-jig is because we have to get started now."

"Jake,listen to me."she placed her hands on his shoulders,almost urgent."I have been trying to tell you that I'm not going home.Well,just yet anyway."

He looked at her critically and she looked away."After all we went through to help you get a normal life,after all that happened...you _still _want to go?"

"You sound mad."She noted.

Jake sighed."I'm not.It's just that I don't want you risk hurting your family."

"Or myself?"Rose smiled knowingly."Jake,the way I see it I've already led my normal life out and I still want to keep it but,"she took his hands in her own."If I did,I couldn't be with you and see the world when your seeing it."

He brought her into his arms,stroking her hair while resting her face to his chest as the sun sank."Then you win Rose,were going to see it all together."

Rose sank into his solidness."Together,"she repeated softly,partly to herself.

The two broke apparent as the engines whirled to life inside the giant white and red stripped craft,though the airport around them was deserted for the moment as they had wanted a private lift off,the noise made it seem not so.

"Let's get in."Rose suggested and took off toward the boarding stairs."I've got to get a room with the best view so all the oceans will look more blue."

"Hey,"he gave chase after her."If theres anyone gettin' a room with a good view it's gonna be the Amdrag.But,you know,if you really want it then you can have it.I mean,it's not like it's pending whether you stay or not...right?"

She disappeared up the stairs grinning with him in desperate pursuit.

"Seriously Rose.It's not,is it?"

_To be continued_...

**A/N:**The first stop takes place in Canada.BTW,I will allow fan submissions and suggestions for new countries,villians,dragons,scenes and so on _after_ I establish the next part.And trust me,it will really test Jake and Rose's relationship.

LP


	4. Canada calls

**A/N:**Submissions for this story will be taken after this one.Also,the chapters won't be this long from now on.lol.Just wanted to establish the plot and one of a few trials with Jake and Rose.

Trixie stood looking over Spud's shoulder as he sat holding the map that would lead them to British Columbia in the Canadian Rockies where the first piece was had been predicted by an oracle.While he gave directions to Fu,the others lounged around but not without certain priorities in mind.

"What're you doing,Spudinski?"

He clutched the map up protectively."Nothing.Why do you ask Trix?"

"No reason,"she shrugged and upon him turning back,knocked on the glass.

"Spud!"Jake panicked,leaping from his seat."Close the air chamber!"

Snapping to realisation,he quickly shoved and sealed the door back firmly into place.He gave Jake an assured look before turning back to see Trixie.

"You could have just asked,you know."

"What?"she looked up at him approvingly."I think boys readin' an article on what women look for in guys is a great idea.Let's see now,it says here that the biggest turn-off in a guy is one who constantly tries to act like a player."

"You take that round,"Spud said to Jake,who sent him a withered look.

"Well,harmless flirting's all right if a guy shows commitment to his girlfriend first."Rose spoke up from her own magazine she read,smiling over at Jake.

Who in turn smiled back.

"Here we are kids,"Fu Dog announced from behind the controls."Our first stop on finding the Twenty Talisman pieces and saving the magical world."

They all took in the magnifient spread of light grass that distanced out into a river of trees and into unwordly mountains behind a misted backdrop as they made a turn and landed near a small clear creek running in little bends.

"Nice piloting,Fu."Jake commented as they unboarded.

"Thanks.I guess those flying lessons to compete with Yan-Yan payed off."

Trixie turned to him questioningly."You did say they'd show up,right?"

"Right-o."A voice called out from the tree tops and out flew two dragons.

The first one was a large blue male dragon in his twenties,while the other was around fourteen or so and dark orange.Both took a unified giant swoop and then landed before them.The male dragon beamed them all a welcome smile.

"You must be the kids the Dragon Council told about.My name is Rick and this is my Dragon student,the Canadian Dragon."He gestured at her slightly.

"I think they already figured that out,Ricardo."she laughed and turned to Jake with particular interest."Hi.I was wondering when we'd see each other again."

His look was one of puzzlement."_Again_?"

With two light claps that might be used for summoning,the dragon reverted to her human form and into the one person Jake never expected at this moment.

"Danica Honeycut?"

Rose turned to him."Wasn't she on the swim team in our old time?"

"Please don't ask."he said under his breath,recalling his last encounter with Danica.

Fu Dog eyed him with a grin."And this is the American Dragon,his real name is Jake Long but in the magical world he goes by the alias Beyonce' Timber-"

"Fu!"Jake said through gritted teetth."I thought I said never to speak of that."

"It's all right,"Danica giggled."This whole thing is considered DL anyways."

"We keep most missions a secret."Rick explained."Even from unknowing allies."

"But how do you tie in with my school,Danica?"

She smiled modestly."Long story short,I was undercover on Siren business."

"Speaking of troublesome creatures,the Dark Dragon's newest disciples have been scouting out the strongest magical creature to retrieve this piece.As you all know,these three dragons need recruitment in order to assemble the Talisman."

Rose nodded at the Dragon Master's point as they started walking."They also told us that the magical creatures they enslave take a day or so to find the piece."

"So we've gotta find them first."Jake added as he winded up by both girls.

"Oh,Jake.It's been just awfu!"Danica complained,obviously upset."All of this talk about destroying and possible pain is just almost more then some can bear."

"Well,"He tried telling her assuredly."That's why were out getting the pie-"his words were cut off by her resting her head on his shoulder."-ces.Um...yeah."

Jake eased her off gently and looked over at Rose,who was talking to Trixie.

"This is our magical community."Rick told them with pride.

The forest had narrowed as they went deep into the woods and expanded on out into an old-fashioned magical community not unlike Magus Bazaar.Shops bustled and were lively with different sorts magical creatures browsing about.

"Wow!"Spud cried in glee,spotting a vendor close to the entrace way."100 all natural Extra Light Canadian syrup!And look,they've never even been capped."

"So,"Jake began to Rick,sidelonging Danica uneasily."How about a tour?"

The older dragon clenched his fists and looked beyond Jake."Or a fight."

They all turned to see a tri-headed bird with long bills,giant yellow crests and dull brown feathers appear before them.It loomed high and centered it's eyes that shone a vile green down on the three dragons,three humans and one dog.

"Their hideous."Trixie commented in digust.

"Wait til' I'm through with them."Jake said readily as he morphed.

"It's rare breed of doodoo that lives in the mountains,"Rick explained.

Rose braided back her hair,having grown use to her new attire."I've got left."

"The middle's mine."Jake looked at Danica."What'd about you?"

Before his question was answered,the middle bird struck down and nearly took his arm off with it's sharp bill.Jake flew behind it's head and delivered several vollies of flame that that did nothing as the feathers at the back stood up erect.

"Aw,man."he grimanced and ebbed away to avoid being bitten again.

x.x.x.x.x

The bird on the left ignored Rose aiming off to it's side as it zeroed in on one prey of interest,who just happened to be sitting on a bench at a vacated stand scarfing down syrup from a squeezable plastic container;unware of the danger.

"Spud!"Trixie warned him.

His eyes widened and travelled up the length of the four story bird,before he grinned and shakily offered out the already half-emptied bottle for the big bird.

"The caps never been on..."He said temptingly.

It blinked once in confusion and then dove in for him.Spud narrowly avoided being devoured and turned to see lengths of board flying out every which way.

Startled by the destuction,he whipped around to face the bird as it cornered him by the edge of a small shop this time and went in for him again.Spud was surprised to feel the collar of his shift being yanked up and looked to see Rose.

She was thrown back a bit on top of the roof but managed to stay on even as a gaping hole overwhelmed the majority of the shop side;they had both made it.

"Whew,"he smiled up at her."Quick thinking,Evil Ninja She Witch."

"Trixie."Rose looked on urgently and he as well.

The bird had targeted her next and eyed the girl hungrily.Spud leapt down and rushed over her way.When she spotted him,he tossed her over two full bottles.

"Used the power of unconcealed,natural tree juices!"

Trixie caught them and shot two streams into the doodoo's keen emerald eyes.

"Bullseye,"she said smoothly,twirling the bottles like a victorious cowboy before she stuck them into her pockets."Though,that might not have been a good idea."

x.x.x.x.x.

Jake could see that the dragon Rick was having far better luck then he.For the bird appeared fireproof,nearly as fast as him and had a ferocity to attack that was not unlike the dragon he had faced one day ago.A Dark Dragon follower.

"Try going firing when his feathers aren't ruffled,"Rick called out.

"I'm trying!"Jake shouted out in irritation.Where was Danica?This _was_ her job.

He focused on the bird each little go around they had and finally figured that it rose up it's feathers only after it attacked,for that was when he attacked back.

"There's only one who's gonna look like a doodoo."he reared back to fire the very second it closed it's bill and began to raise it's feathers."And it's not me!"

It took the hit to the side of it's face and fluttered it's feathers rapidly.Jake was about to land another one,when he found a second head slamming into him and pushing him back a ways.He struggled to keep it's beak from closing over him.

Jake,still a bit weak from his brawl with Arden yesterday,felt strings of pain go through his arms.Somewhere from below Rose called out her arrival.He could feel it's mouth easing down and his ebody claws scraping the inside of it's beak.

He strained to keep hold._How was that dragon so much stronger then me?_

His thoughts left as a sizzle of lightening surged over his head and in between the eyes of the bird.Jake looked up to see Danica winking at him and both finished the much less determined foul,before it finally gave up and escaped nosily away.

It's plan fouled up.

"Some lightening you got there,girl."Jake praised her enthusastically.

"Well,it's taken me a long time to master it."she replied,flattered.

The others awaited them as they returned to the ground.

"Are you all right,Jake?"Rose approached him."The whole thing looked intense."

"It was."he said,grinning at Danica."If it wasn't for Dani I'd of been bird seed."

Rose frowned slightly."Um,Dani?"

"Not the guy's spelling of the word.The cute kind with the ' I ' at the end of it."

She turned incredulous." "_Cute_" ?"

At that moment Rick intervened by announcing to them all that they were invited to come stay at his mountain lodge until the next morning when they searched for the Talisman piece in the mountains.Letting the slight tension of the moment drop.

x.x.x.x.x.

Jake stood atop his deck alone as moonlight filtered down through the branches of trees leading down into a ravine.Thoughts of how weakened he had been did not leave him.He'd defeated the Dark Dragon,so why was this dragon stronger?

Why had it beat him to the point where he could barely fight others?

The fact that they were munipulating magical creatures through mind control was not sitting well with him either.When would they reveal themselves again to fight?

"Hi."

He took a few paces back as Danica drifted up in front of him and landed beside him before shifting back.With his dragon vision he saw her dark brown hair was pulled up and was still dressed in grey sweats and a violet shirt she'd worn earlier.

"Using your dragon vision isn't a fair advantage."she teased."I look like a mess."

"No,no.You're-uh,fine."Jake told her,smiling politely."Can I help you somehow?"

"I couldn't sleep,"Danica said simply and turned to look up at the moon,sighing."I remember that moon,it was the same one that came up the night my parents left."

"Left?"

"Yes,my mother gave me to the Dragon Council at age six after my father found out about us."she explained but just a tad too dramatic."He threw us out and she blamed the Council for the whole ordeal.Her old friend Rick decided to take me."

Jake touched her arm."So that why you live here with him?"

"It is,"she took Jake's hand and looked at him wistfully."But good things happen."

"Yeah."He furrowed his brow,stepping back two steps."I'm sure they do-"

Caught in the midst of retreating,Danica stepped three steps foward with intent in lingering in her breath.From the balcony above no one saw the heartsick spectator.

x.x.x.x.x.

Early the next morning found four occupants at the kitchen table;a quiet Jake who sat texting a blog of guilt on his phone,a stone-faced Rose who ran a brush through her hair without making eye contact,a nail filing Danica and a fairly stumped Trixie.

"When did you say Rick,Spud and Fu left to try locating the piece?"she inquired.

"Around six,"Danica answered and looked at an overhead clock."An hour ago."

"That settles it."Rose finally announced,fully braided before speaking."They're most likely in trouble and need bailing out."she reached for leaning staff and stood on up.

"We can't,Fu Dog took the only directions the Dragon Council gave."Jake told her.

She skipped his presence entirely and turned to the other girls."I have an extra."

As they set out in a single file line,Trixie came up beside Jake with a quizzical look.

"Don't tell me y'all are having problems."

He looked up to make sure the others were out of earshot."Something happened with me and Danica last night that she must have seen...that I couldn't stop in time."

"No sparks?"Trixie asked knowingly.

"No sparks."This time it was a statement,not a question.

The three climbed a jagged rocky rise in the land and up to the mouth of a cave.

"Let's go."Jake transformed and lit a ball of flames in his claw."They're needin' us."

Rose passed him coldly and silently,like the Huntsgirl she had never been.

x.x.x.x.x.

Spud,Rick and Fu were confined to a metal cage of which was drapped in sphnix hair that curled down the bars like vines.The giant doodoo sat with it's legs tucked.

"Something just occured to me,"It's youngest captive piped up."Wasn't the doodoo suppose to be exinct?There big,stupid flightless birds but they still shouldn't exist."

One of the three heads suddenly appeared in front of him,emitting a low growl and eyeing with an appetite apparent in it's wide emerald eyes.It craved for fresh meat.

"For the record,kiddo.Just because they don't talk,doesn't necessarily mean they're not going to understand."Rick said as he searched around for any sphnixless place.

"Chances are you won't find one,"Fu observed with a sigh."They may be big,stupid and flightless birds."he shot Spud a look when he said this."But they're meticulous."

"Never hurts to try."The dragon countered confidently.

"You won't have to,look!"

All three turned to see the giant bird contending with three opponets,while Trixie was edging the wall along the cage to free them.All unbeknownwst to the piece's location.

x.x.x.x.x.

Jake took the advice he had gotten from yesterday about only striking when the bird lowered it's feathers.Amazingly even though he was still stressed about the previous day's events,he managed to keep up at a much better pace then he did the day before.

Rose caught glimpses of Jake's fight,while her's proved to be no easy feat.The other day had been fine for her but today it was hard to stay focused.Even just to keep up.

There was a sudden shriek and after dodging a bite,turned to see that the girl that she despised most in the world was pinned to the cave's wall by the doodoo's gnarly bill.

"Danica!"Jake called out,apparently also catching the scene.

She was about ready to act when a glint of red flashed in her eyes.Carefully,she rose them under a shielded hand to see a thin chip of crimson levitating at the cave's roof in which there was a large opening.Rose groaned inwardly and raced over toward Jake.

The moment he saw her coming he knew what she wanted,red light was beginning to wash the grey stone interior.Rose gestured wildly for him to retrieve the piece.There was no hint of doubt that existed in Jake about her abilities and he zoomed to the top.

Rose saw this and went over as the bird had completely covered Danica.It's beak hard enough to crush bone and dangerously close to consuming the dragon it trapped inside.

"Hey!"she yelled at it and was satisifed when she had the attention of more then one."I don't know about you,but I'd hire an Interior Decorator for this hubble you call home."

A few backwards round-offs onto the bird behind her's neck and the two hit head-on.

Literally.

x.x.x.x.x

Jake soared up and grasped the piece triumphantly,leaving the others to deal with the doodoo's as he came out the top and down to the ground were the others awaited him.

"Got it!"

They cheered as he reverted in mid-air and then landed with a winner's grin,holding up the piece for them to see.One could have mistaken it for an ordinary chip of wine glass.

"Good job,Jake."Rose told him meaningfully.

"You too."

"Yes!"Danica squealed and threw her arms around him as he stood awkward."It was!"

One firm push and Jake caught her by the shoulders."That's _enough,_Danica!Look,it's obvious you like me more then just a friend.But that's all that we are Dani,_only_ friends."

"Let's...go have some breakfest."Rick suggested after a moment of silence.

"Ooo!"Spud reacted with enthuse as the idea."Could we have Swedish fish and syrup?"

He clapped him on the back once,laughing."Sure thing."

"Ugh,"Trixie put her hands to her throat."I know I feel my gag reflexes actin' up."

After they had left,Danica carefully removed Jake's hands and moved back."I thought it was obvious you were putting the moves on me."she told him in a true state of innocence."

"Uh..."Jake dawned a befuddled look."Say what?"

"Yeah,I thought anyone with half a brain could figure that you were dropping hints since you set foot off that hover craft."she sent Rose a non-envious look."But I know defeat."

They both watched as she strolled away behind the others,leaving the couple to resolve their differences when really there had been no need to have difference in the first place.

"That's certainly not I how expected things to turn out,"Rose said after an uneasy minute.

"Oh yeah."Jake turned to her challengingly."Then exactly how did you expect everything to turn out Rose?I would never cheat on you ever,_never_.I believed that you knew that."

He left her without another word and she didn't attempt to stop him.

x.x.x.x.x

The Talisman chip floated in mid air beneath the glass,totally oblivious to gravity and the lengths people had gone for it.Jake glared at it from across the room on a red plush sofa.

A swish of the automated door didn't make him blink."Hi,"she accosted in a small voice.

"Hi."Jake repiled vaguely.

She came up on the opposite end of the couch."Is this seat reserved or can I sit down?"

"It's as much mine as it is yours."

Sighing,she settled herself and watched the Talisman piece hovering.Jake saw out of the corner of his eye that she had changed into civilan cloths and yet still looked out of place.

"I'm sorry!"They turned to say at once."Why are you sorry?I'm the who should be."

Rose shook her head."It's my fault,Jake.I should've believed you wouldn't have done it."

"But I didn't stop it in-"

"Please,"she interrupted him quickly."Just let me take the guilt for once so I'll feel better."

Jake turned puzzled."That shouldn't make you feel better for taking the guilt and it really wouldn't make me feel better.I mean...I should have put a stop to it as soon as it started."

"Well,maybe we should just share the blame so neither of us feels better or worse."

"Okay."he agreed slowly."I could live with that."

They concentrated on the piece again before Jake sighed."Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because jealousy is pitiful and I didn't want to betray your trust by saything anything."she looked at him in despair."I _never_ want to lose your trust again,Jake.I was just so scared."

He smoothed his finger tips over her cheek softly,smiling."It's never been lost."

Rose smiled back and laced her fingers through his."So how about it?"she turned to look at the curved crimson piece."Do you think we can get nineteen more of these things,Jake?"

"Eighteen,actually."Jake corrected her and showed her what was in his other hand."The D Council slipped me the first piece of it from the those three dragons before they flew off."

"Nice move,"She said impressedly.

"Well."he pulled his sleeve back and popped a muscle."You know I try,babe."

x.x.x.x.x

"Phase one,"A blue male dragon spoke in his cell phone."Complete.Expect them soon."

"Rick,who're you talking to?"Danica came into the kitchen asking,she'd just seen them off.

"No one."he told her casually."Just the plummer for that toilet that's backed upstairs."

"Hey!"Greggy complained on the other end of the line before Rick cut him off."Were not-"

A click and they were gone.

_To be continued_...

LP


	5. Voodon't

**Destination:**_Madagascar,off the southeastern coast of Africa_.

Spud stood behind his self-appointed station as he crafted together the new extra zestful and spiced salsa for his taco chips.The concotion bubbled a bit as he added a pinch of pepper before gathering the bowl right up into his arms.

x.x.x.x.x

Electronic game noises filled the main controls hub as he entered through the door and up to the game's interactor in an occupied bolted down swivel seat.With a quiet eagerness to prove his theory true,he didn't speak a word.

Jake gave the glopped mound of red one look and sent him a look that was somewhere between suspicion and disapproval.Only when Spud began to show his lower lid did Jake consent to being his first and only test subject.

Though not without reluctance.

Taking the saused chip unknowingly of it's contents,Jake bit it in half.As he was tasting it Spud waited paitently,grinning widely with anticpation which only grew when Jake gave him a thumbs up indicating the success of Spud's salsa.

No sooner had he done so did his cheeks blaze red and his eyes commenced watering.Transforming and putting his claw to his mouth,Jake unleashed a giant bursting of flame up into the ceiling to swoop out and down to a river below.

"_HOT!HOT!HOT!HOT!HOT!HOT!_"

"Guys,we just found out where-"Fu stopped mid-announcement as he and Rose entered the room."Where did Jake go?We can't do this without him."

Trixie gave them a wry look over her shoulder from the controls."Well,from the looks of things let's just say that Jakey is just a little bit water-logged currently."

x.x.x.x.x

Meanwhile,the red dragon sighed with relief after dunking his head into the large body of water.Giving his mane a good shake,he prepared to re-board the aircraft when he heard a low moan and looked at the still water under his feet.

"Uh..."he swallowed hard."Hello?Who's...?"

Moments later the surface broke and out lunged a crocodile with rows and rows of pointed teeth.Jake waned at this and began rotating his wings back.

"Hey,I'm just like you.Were both reptiles,cold-blooded,scales.That sorta stuff."

The large lizard flared it's nostrils once in reply and took another bite for him only to receive a brash fist instead of a meal.Jake grinned as it retreated away.

"Later,gator."

He turned to see that they had already landed by the smooth flowing river and went to re-join,unaware of the pair of pink eyes that followed him as he went.

x.x.x.x.x

As they walked away from the deciduous forest and river,cultivated land that would otherwise be eroded dirt appeared above the harbor.People that were of more then African descent,dressed in khaki and burmuda rushed all around.

"Excuse me?"Jake inquired a man sitting by a thatch hut with a lap-top.

He looked up in irritation."What is it?"his accent was native.

"Dude,you don't have to be rude.We were just wondering..."

"Where the Talisman piece is,"Came another voice and a boy a bit older then them appeared out of a tent."Hello,I'm Dakarai.Don't mind my brother.He's been up all night locating the chip.Please,come so that we all may start now."

"So,I'm guessin' your the African Dragon."Trixie guessed as they proceeded.

"Yes,I am from Kenya with my uncle."he said and added in a small attempt to impress."You may also know that he is from a member of the Dragon Council."

"You say that you've been researching to find the Talisman piece,how long?"

Dakarai gave Rose the once over out of the corner of his eye."Two weeks."

"And it's location is...?"Jake asked quickly,wanting to find it and leave."It's not that I need technology but I could use a new battery for my hand-held game."

"Those things will rot your mind."Rose told him.

"She's just jealous because she's not as game savvy as the rest of us."Fu joked.

"You're not either."He reminded him.

The grey dog frowned."Okay,I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that."

The African Dragon stopped at the edge of a barren hill that lead out into the beginnings of a small desert and turned to them with soberity in his dark eyes.

"Three choosen dragons of the Dark one are awaiting your arrival that are out in a glade."he told them,almost sadly."They instructed us to send you to them."

Fu Dog's ears drooped."Their holding you all hostage."

"Until they get what they want,"Rose put in and exchanged looks with Jake.

"Don't worry,"he approached the other dragon resolutely."We'll set you free."

"My life is of no major importance.It is the other magical researchers and my brother I worry for.We've tried fighting them but it isn't any use,even I haven't been able to stop them and I am recently graduated.Please,you must save us."

"We will."Jake promised.

As did the others.

x.x.x.x.x

"More on the ring finger,you wretch."Ava ordered nastily.

Gregory stifled a grumble as he re-dipped for the fourteenth time and went to work.While the tall,ebony-haired and well-tanned girl lounged on a lawn chair under the palmy shade of a tree,he sat inches away with the sun beating down.

"So,"he asked eagerly."Do you sense them coming?Can _I_ use the Jake doll?"

The dragon blew on her nails."Any moment now and you can forget it."

Sighing,he looked on to the large grey dragon fiercely clawing his way through trees that either came out just shredded or not at all.The idea made him uneasy.

"Why is he here again?"

"You were told as much I was.But the way I figure is I'm the brains,"Eve took her camera phone out and flashed herself once."As well as the beauty.He's our mindless muscle and you're the annoying sidekick to take on the weaker links."

"Oh."he blinked once and then placed his hands on his hips."_Hey_."

"Zip your lip before I give your side a kick and paint faster,worthless stooge."

Greggory muttered once but did as he was told.

"Eve."Arden called out in his husky voice."They're approaching."

"So they are,"she grinned wickedly and picked up a doll resembling Trixie.

"What have you done to Jake's?"

Eve eyed the scrawny boy with thin patience."Burned his mouth with hot peppers."

"This girl is next."Arden pointed at the badly makeshift doll

"Of course."

"I knew those knitting classes would pay off."Gregory said proudly.

x.x.x.x.x

"They've had to of been a couple of days."Fu Dog voiced everyone's thoughts.

"At least.The important thing is to set things right here."Jake responded.

"You sure you're up for going against what's-his-name?"Spud asked unsurely.

"I dunno,"he sighed,walking a bit ahead of them."Maybe-"

"Ouch!"Rose said in surprise,rubbing her shoulder."Trixie,what was that for?"

"Whoa,hold up.I didn't do anything.I mean...I didn't mean to do it."

"Ye-OW!"Fu howled."Spudinski!I didn't even know you could stomp like that."

"Rose!"Jake wheeled back from her landing a punch at his chin."Watch it!"

"Sorry,"she shook her head cluelessly."It's like someone has a hold on me."

Horrified,he watched as her arm froze up and withdrew back forcefully slow.

"What-what's going on?"Jake tried to grasp her hand.

"What do you think?"A familiar voice snickered from behind."Were toying with you because we know how lame you are.It's so worth watching other people's squanders because it only adds to the grand such as I and so very few others."

"Put them down."Jake demanded.

"For mercy sakes,don't you have any class?Why don't we have a little fun?"

He ignored her and shot his cousin a look."You don't belong on this side.You might be a total thorn in the side but you're not evil.You should be helping me."

The dragon snort laughed."In your dreams,cuz.And with that magical thread I sewed into making these voodoo replicas,they're not going to help you either."

"If your wondering about the piece,American Dragon.Those imbociles you met back there have it,they just refuse to give it up and were growing impaitent with them.So we cut them a deal,if you could defeat us then the piece goes to them."

"Correction,your royal vainess.It goes to us."He pointed a claw at himself.

"Don't you want to know what would happen if they refused?"She taunted.

Jake narrowed his eyes."What?Cut off their satelite connection?"

She smirked in delight."We eliminate them."

"That will not happen."Dakarai challenged as he swooped in beside Jake."I will not let it.You have held us captive for three days now but you never will again."

"Impatient fool,"The light purple dragon scoffed."Arden,take the red one."

He cracked his neck from side-to-side and bulldozed right for Jake,completely ignoring Dakarai.The full ferocity of the dragon was proven when he gave Jake an immediate slash across the chest after he had been blocked for the first time.

Clasping the marks in pain,he gave a quick dip under his opponet and split into multiple copies of himself.Arden hardly had time to react as the dragon clones went to catch his wrists and the original delivered a swarm of flame to his back.

His ears perked at someone coming in from behind him as well as the swish of air come from another pair of wings.As he went on to fight Arden,the indigo dragon Dakarai faced off with ease against Gregory and then of course,Eve.

x.x.x.x.x

"You know,levitating here in mid-air against the laws of gravitity with nothing else to do really gives you time to reflect on all the good things in life."Spud said out of boredness as they remained air borne."Let's see sports,Stacey,television,Stacey-"

"As fun as that sounds,we need to find a way down from here."Rose commented as she stayed completely still."Or in the least we need to try and all stay together."

"It's not like were about to fly away or anything."Trixie disproved her worries as she did a couple of flips in the air."This would be kinda fun if it wasn't dangerous."

"Hmm,"Fu Dog rubbed at his wrinkled chin."For us to still be here why all of them are fighting,they would have to tie our voodoo dolls up with string or something."

"How do you figure they're voodoo dolls?"Rose wanted to know.

"How?I thought it was just an automatic given."

"Rose's hoverboard!"Spud exclaimed suddenly."The jet power circulating through it just might be enough to break us from this sort of suspended animation cycling."

"Wouldn't be such a wack idea if we weren't stuck moving in place."Trixie sighed.

Rose gave them a rest-assured look."It isn't a problem for me."

Changing the staff to board from the leather holster strapped to her back,Rose put it to her chest and she moved so that her back was now facing.One knob and she was propelled backwards,but not without being caught between fight,flee or free.

x.x.x.x.x

Eve leered at Dakarai as though were a traitor."I gave you orders to stay put until I said otherwise,I've been lenient about waiting and from now on I won't be so kind."

"Our definitions of kind are different."he told her calmly."I have complied with my end of the bargain to keep the people on this expedition safe,even going so far as to consider not warning these other kids.But no more,this has got to be stopped now."

"Agreed,"she dissolved away into nothing."My definition as to when things have to be stopped is when a pawn has the gull to develop the idea that he can be a player.

And you are no longer."Dakarai felt the wind knocked out of him and was actually sent sprawling to the ground by unseen forces."A worthy pawn,you pathetic scum."

x.x.x.x.x

"Jake,"Rose said quietly."Nothing good is going to come from just standing there."

When he didn't respond for several minutes,she went to talk with the others coming.

"_Next time,be prepared or there won't be a next time_."His voice still lingered on in the American Dragon's mind."_You may have gotten the piece this time but we'll be ready to do away with you next_._So get stronger,you are my only worthy rival_."

Jake stood silently for the longest time,as the African sun set beyond the barren field of land and far out off the island.While Trixie and Spud had rushed back for help,he merely stood without looking down over the lifeless dragon that lay our before him.

A mingling of bitterness and reality incisioned within him.These dragons were just as willing to sink low to get what they wanted as anyone,even his own cousin now was.

He shuddered at the thought.When two people from the village came forward to see the damage,he still stood there.When they told him Dakarai was going to live he still stood there and even when the last light had filtered out from the sky,there he stood.

Not long after dusk had settled,he felt a hand on his shoulder."It's time to go,dude."

"It's so unbelievable,Spud."he sighed shakily."It's just incredible that there are people who are out there who would give their own life for anyone no matter what and there are people out there who couldn't give a flippin' darn for the people they victimize."

"What can you do?Things like this just happen sometimes."

"It just isn't right."His word came through clenched teeth."For guys like Dakarai who don't care what happens to them to end up like this.It just should never happen."

Without waiting for his friend to say another word,Jake moved away and headed for the stalled aircraft.The battle was only beginning and next time they had to be ready.

Jake knew he would be.

_To be continued_...

**A/N:**Send in those submissions.

LP


	6. The rescued

**Destination:**_Damascus,Syria_._East of Iraq_...

"Uh,Fu?"Jake inquired from his propped arms on top of the captain's seat head rest."When we fly into Iraq tommorrow,why do we have to go into cloak mode?"

The grey hound gave him a confounded look."You mean to tell me you don't listen to the news.Iraq is crawling with creeps who want to bomb every last thing in sight."

"Nothin' the Amdrag can't handle."

"If you could stay alive long enough to walk six feet."

"About that,Fu."he continued,unabated."My parents have the news on every night.How do you think I get my latest bio info on miss Shaniqua Chulavista?"

"Should I be worried?"Rose teased as she came up beside him,dressed normally.

Jake gave a little smirk and pointed down at her Jaren McAruther brand tennis shoes."You know,"he raised a brow."Someone could find those really implying."

"This coming from someone who wears Shanique Chulavista briefs."she countered.

Suddenly,a pair of hands thrusted between the two of them with a thin piece of plastic held by pressed thumbs.Both turned in unison to see Spud was present.

"Okay."he told them determinedly."Listen."

Concentrating,he pulled back on each ends and a tiny springing sound was heard.

Rose stared at him blankly."What does that have to do with anything?"

"And,"Jake took the piece of plastic."Isn't this what you pull off of gum packets?"

"Hey,I have a pack of speariment that went missing this morning..."Fu started to say.

"Um,guys,I've got some news.You know how were flyin' to Syria in the morning."

They all turned to see that Trixie standing in the doorway,lookng extremely uneasy.

"Trix,"Jake came near her concernedly."You don't look so good..."

"I'll be fine,"she assured him."I just gotta say,my dad's going to be stationed only just a few blocks away from where were spendin' the night.Mom just finished tellin' me."

"Were landing."Fu told them,all but ethusiatic.

Trixie sank low into a bolted swivel seat in the corner,fully aware of what had happened.

x.x.x.x.x

"You know what I've commanded you to do."Eve said on her cellphone."I expect to see in the least the taliman piece by this evening,Faysheng.Or expect a sliver stake."

As she hung up from the apartment she and the others were "renting",Gregory came into view from where he stood in the doorway.He stood with a chief hat and apron.

"_What _you little sleeze ball?What are you staring at?"

"I was just leaving,"he told her,closing the door."I asked if you wanted steak or fish."

"And you think I replied...?"

"Steak."Gregory smiled and shut it completely.

"Wait!"she called out,leaping off the bed."I'm allergic to steak!"

x.x.x.x.x

"How could you have known?"Rose asked her as she sat cross-legged on her bed while Trixie paced restlessly."You thought that this was just a safe place to stay at."

Before they had begun their quest for the Talisman pieces,Trixie had located a pamphlet at home that described Damascus,Syria as a modernized place away from most Iraqi destruction and then the time came she had suggested to the others staying ,never realising it was her dad's next base until it was far too late.

"I haven't seen him since Christmas,what's he gonna think when he see's me?"

"_If_ he see's you."Rose pointed out and slipped under the tan covers."As long as we stick to concealing ourselves from others there's very little chance of him finding us."

"Hope your right,Rose."she sat on the edge of the other adjacent bed."G'night."

"Night."

Two light claps and the lights were instantly out.

A stream of moonshine cut through the light shadows and gave an object sitting on the old dresser a distinguished hump shape.Having not payed attention to it when she first arrived,Trixie went over to look and found it to be an old radio.

"Hmm,wonder what kind of stations they get."

Fiddling around with a squeaky knob,a low frequency of jumbled voices began to burble out.Trixie adjusted the knob accordingly to how clearer and coherent the voices got until there was one in particular that nearly made her heart stop.

"This is Carson.Yes,first thing before dawn were going to make our ascent into enemy territory in Iraq.I understand the risks we'll be taking,making this rescue mission and all but it's a risk I and my co-pilot are willing to take.So before dawn."

Trixie felt her umber eyes stinging as she began to change._I'm going to tell you the truth,Dad.I know you've done this before but I may not be able to tell you again if the Talisman pieces are assembled or if I lose you on this mission._

x.x.x.x.x

Shafts of dawn light caressed the earth and spread inside the large and mostly empty walls of the local gymnaism.Jake,dressed in a T-shirt,outdated gym shorts and tennis shoes circled a light blue tank-topped and jean shorts wearing Rose.

"You really want to train without your dragon powers?"she probed him seriously.

Jake nodded once,also serious."After what happened yesterday really made me see I need to up my game,"he paused for some effect."Because,well,I just need-"

"Ai-yah!"

Two seconds later,he found his back slammed against the ground and limbs very tightly pinned.Rose raised a brow at him starting to struggle and released a sigh.

"Jake,you'll only manage to harm yourself more by resisting like this."

His slight thrashing ceased."Okay,"he told her and then he let his eyes wander to the front entrance."But maybe you should get off before _he_ gets the wrong idea."

The moment Rose turned to look at the Syrian Dragon and slightly loosened her hold,Jake grabbed her wrists,leapt over backwards to her other side and was so close to pinning her;when she gave a high kick and just narrowly missed his face.

"Sorry."she apologised,smiling.Watching as his hands flew up to his chest.

"Hey,no prob."Jake crossed his arms in aloof."I'm cool."

"American Dragon,Rose,you must listen to me."The scrawny teen of thirteen came rushing up to them."We are all needed to go at once and you are minus a person."

"Who?"Jake inquired the Muslim-dressed boy.

Before he could say another word,Spud's voice spoke up from behind them all.

"Trixie left a note,she's gone for the piece and to see her Dad in Iraq."

x.x.x.x.x

"Carson,"The co-pilot said from the backseat."We have an unvited guest aboard."

He turned a bit despite his heavy gear."What?You mean a stowaway!?"

The co-pilot sighed and awnsered sardonically."No,more like a deprived child."

From the rearview the image of his daugther came into view.Trixie swallowed her pride and gave her father a meek wave.His brows knotted and he shook his head.

"I don't even want to know how,"he said tersely."Just _stay_ down low in the back where you are young lady and do _not_ get up for any reason.This is serious work."

"Dad,please let me explain.The reason-"

"I don't care!"Her father exploded violently,chocolate eyes widened with fear and angered mingled."You should know better then this,Trixie.Now just lay down low."

She did as she was told and reached into her pocket to bring out the gold Talisman compass,it pointed in the exact direction they were flying in.Attempting to abate all of the indignation and foolishness she felt,she folded her arms and glowered quietly.

Curiousty eventually won her out and Trixie peered out the small oval of a window to see scarred land after weed infested land come into view.Trees were rotted and water probably was scarce to come by.Trixie felt a stab of self-resentfulness.What could she possibly do?She wasn't magical,she was her father,so why was she here?

"These lands were battlegrounds."he explained to her calmly as he manuvered down the plane to land near a building."Were just here to pick up distant refugees."

She rose up."Distant?"

"Yes,baby girl.They're from other towns or villages that were critically damanged."

Trixie sighed."Sorry for causin' y'all trouble."

"And me,"The remarkably young-sounding co-pilot insisted."Don't forget me."

"It's all right,"he gave a gentle chuckle."Just stay down so now one can see you."

"Dad,I need to tell you what else is up."

"And I need you to please stay put and quiet until this mission is over."

"How long will it take?"She said resignedly.

Her father smiled before leaving the cock-pit."A few minutes at the most."

x.x.x.x.x

Minutes turned into what felt like an hour and boredem that had set in had long ago faded as worry knotted inside of her.Trixie got up on her knees and finally looked over at the abandon warehouse.It was more quiet and deserted appearing then ever.

Working up the nerve to defy her dad once more,Trixie suited herself quickly into a spare piloting helmet and googles.Making sure the coast was clear,she climbed out of the cockpit into the late morning day and skirted across the field so as to look inside.

The dingy patched tin and wood warehouse looked even worse as she came closer upon it.Only when she reached the window and look in was her intution confirmed. Her father and the co-pilot were being held captive along with the terrified refugees.

And four vampires dressed in hooded-cloaks were their captors.

Two were searching among objects as the people remained suspended by long ropes tied tightly to the rafters above and except for her window,all others were boardered.

"The talisman piece is what their lookin' for,"she whispered to herself.

Trixie looked away to think for a moment and found chips of glass along with a big crate full of an assortment of different spray cans.She couldn't help but grin guilefully.

"And a talisman piece is what they're gonna get..."

x.x.x.x.x

"Are you sure Trixie didn't mention anything to you last night?Any hints?"Spud asked.

"I told you,"she looked him directly in the eye."She was just upset about this ordeal."

"There wasn't any plane anywhere around so she must've gotten on it."Jake mused.

"You know,kids.The less out loud guessing you do the faster I can fly in cloak mode."

Rose tucked a lock of golden hair behind her ear."I should have tried understanding."

"Don't sweat it,babe.Trixie's always been like this about her dad."Jake explained in a solacing voice."Nothing was going to stop her leaving if she thought she had no choice."

"I wonder when she left.If it had been night I would've woken up."

Spud tapped his chin."It was probably around dawn when she flew out,"he estimated.

"Speaking of flying,"Fu said nervously."Hit the deck!"

Right as he said this,a whirling dot came into sight.At first it looked to be an insect to them but as it came closer it was revealed to be a small airplane that was spinning out of control.Spud claimed the controls and managed to bring them up before there was a collison.The plane,however,straightened up finally and made a sharp turn to circle back.

x.x.x.x.x

Trixie held the steering wheel confidently,thankful for the many simulations she'd gotten to do over the years.Now as she had actually uprighted,she felt her plan was successful.

The four vampires that were covered with some sort of magical sun diluting lotion that one had commented before she got onto the plane was making it safe for them to chase.

As they neared Trixie held up the red chip and they eagerly eyed it with a lust that was not unlike any she'd ever seen before,it was as if they were trapped into getting the chip

A pang of sympathy for the brainwashed creatures surged.Trixie then poised one gloved finger over the eject button that would send her away safely,when she felt that the wheel had locked up.She gave the advancing creatures one last look and then impact occured.

x.x.x.x.x

Jake,Rose,Spud,Fu,Mr. Carson,the co-pilot and the refugees stared up into the sky just as the embers of the collsion began to dissolve away.There was absolute silence as none of them dared to move.They knew what had happened but no one willed to say anything.

Had she just...?Why did she...?Could she be...?

"Yo,guys!That's some crazy light show,isn't it?"

Their attention turned to see a loose hair and soot bespeckled Trixie in pilot gear nearing them.Jake,Rose,Spud and Fu rushed up to greet her as the others just stood still gawking.

"You made it!"Rose cried and gave her a quick embrace.

"Trix,that was _something_ else you just did."Jake said with a breathless grin.

"You're tellin' me,"Spud added and made a plane simulation with his hand."She was all..."

"Trixie."

They paused when he said her name,plainingly and clearly.She knew immediately without having to look the expectancy in his eyes but turned imploring eyes to Jake though instead.

The dragon nodded it way okay and Trixie stepped forward to her father,explaining every last detail she could that seemed to take hours.All tension broke when he hugged her close.

x.x.x.x.x

"You did a good job,"The Iraqi Dragon told her as they both helped load the new plane.

"One thing I don't get Omid.Why were you posin' as a co-pilot?Why not just come to us?"

The silver-haired and well-toned young man looked at her knowingly."Not unlike you,kid.I wanted to have a moment of glory and do this on my own but it didn't work out I suppose."

"I suppose."Trixie rolled her eyes."Will I see you again?"

"If our two countries ever find peace,probably."

She tried to conceal her disappointment."Oh."

"Hey,"he gave her a quick lip-lock before morphing up and flying away."Stay pretty."

She watched after him as he flew off into the distance,though just as his image began to fade something glinted in the sun light and Trixie reached up to snatch a talisman piece that fell on.Her father came up to her,still looking a bit unsure about letting her stay with them.

"Becareful,Trixie.I want you to call home every other day at least."He told her worriedly.

"I'll be fine,Dad."she said reassuringly,smiling at the others over her shoulder."We'll be fine."

_To be continued_...


	7. Got goat?

**Destination:**_On the beach strip of Cozumel Mexico_...

Late morning beheld the vast clear Atlantic ocean which nearly seemed to begin at the smooth sanded coastline.Trixie and Rose lounged on two fold-out chairs with an umbrella slanting backwards right between them.

Against the partly cloudy backdrop,rose a small wave that Jake rode up high on with his longboard skimming it's curling waters.He looked down at Rose who smiled and gave a little flirtatious wave of her fingers.Caught up in flashing her a winning grin,he was unaware of when he hit an object.

As he went flying off the board droplets fell after him.While Trixie lowered her sun glasses,Rose grimanced and yanked up the umbrella,twined it once in a typical staff twirl and brought it up above them as the ocean barraged.

Right onto the fully expanded material.

x.x.x.x.x

Fu Dog and Spud stared each other down.

"If I win,you have to clean up your room _and_ everyone else's."

The Sharpei narrowed his eyes."And if I win,you have to quit practicing the tuba at all hours of the night,"he turned slightly,paws poised to begin.

"Alright,"Spud bent his knees and turned readingly as well."Now on go-"

"Go!"

Though Fu Dog took the advantage of a headstart,when he looked over his shoulder a minute later to see the mountainous sand structure he could not help but to gap.Spud smiled smugly at his opponet's lesser sand castle.

"Hah,"he tossed his red plastic shovel up and caught it."I win."

His accomplishment was short lived as it was demolished by the wave,Fu waned and postioned himself in an arc over to protect his own.Pushing up after he had gotten soaked he grinned at Spud,only to see him distracted.

"What're you lookin' at?"He asked curiously.

"I'm not sure but I think it's...no,it couldn't be.Oh,wait,yeah.Here's Jake."

"What?!"

Out of the sky came a free-falling Jake that plowed face first into the only remaining castle and continued to move under the sand until he managed to make contact with a palm tree,leaving a large clumping trail left behind him.

"You okay,Jakey?"Trixe asked as her and Rose approached.

He unearthed himself and shook the grains from his hair."Well,I know I'm definitely gettin' a refund on this _water-proof_ hair gel back in New York."

"You goat-napping ladrón!"

All of a sudden an orange furred and beady-red eyed creature with jagged jade crests running down it's back leaped out of some nearby bushes with a limp grey creature clutched in it's claws.Then out came a brown dragon.

The creature looked over it's shoulder to make sure it's pursuer was still at a good distance,only to have the American Dragon blocking it's path now.

"Sorry,gremlin.But I'm gonna have to give you the no go."

"It isn't a gremlin,it's a chupacabra!"The Mexican Dragon corrected him.

Jake wrinkled his brow."A what-?"

"Kid,don't let it bite you!"

The creature gave a yelp as Fu Dog came up behind it and bit onto it's tail before it took a bite from Jake with needle-sharp teeth.Though it managed to whirl around and claw the canine on the muzzle,Jake grabbed hold of it.

"Hey,you're right.Gremlin's are more slippery."

"I'm Hedro."he introduced himself as he wrapped a fine film net around the struggling chupacabra."This would be only one of numerous goat suckers."

"Well,at least it doesn't_ got your goat_."Fu Dog joked."Get it?Because it's like when someone...eh,uh.You people just don't know any good humor."

Spud uncloaked the airship near them so they could board and quickly get dressed and begin.Hedro watched them go,the wheels in his mind spinning.

x.x.x.x.x

"Somehow when I picture Mexico I picture thatch homes and people with satelite dishes."Rose said as they walked through the almost modern town.

"There are some islands like that but their still almost totally dependent on tourism money."Pedro awnsered and looked on to a sturdy white adobe.

"Nice crib but it does have indoor plumming right?"Trixie asked nervously.

"There's no time for that,"Jake insisted,stepping passed them."Guys,we've gotta find the fifteenth talisman before they do.There's only so many days."

"He's right."Rose agreed."But we don't even know where to start looking."

The casually dressed Hispanic grinned at them."I was wondering when one of you would bring that up.The chupacabra leader is safeguarding it now."

"Where is he?"

"You can't just go rushing in,"he explained to Jake."It requires tranqulism."

The teen raised a brow."What do puppets have to do with it?"

"I have no idea,"Hedro said cluelessly and produced a bamboo shot from his pocket."This has the serum to knock him out,aim right for the rear end."

While the rest blanched out,Jake took the shot and forced a laugh.

"That's funny,for a second there I thought you said we have to aim for..."

Hedro's expression didn't change."I'll give you the arrow on one condition."

"You want your goats back?"Spud guessed.

"Not quite,"he turned somber."You have capture the chupacabra's and give them to me.Once the leader is down,they'll turn submissive.I'd go with you but the Dragon Council gave me and my dragon master orders to stay out."

"And it's only been the last few days they've really given you trouble?"

He nodded at Fu."Just about."

As they started in the direction the Golden Compass was pointing them,Rose gave one last glance at the confident-looking Dragon.Something wasn't right.

x.x.x.x.x

All five of them headed into the lush tropical rain forest towards the entrance of what Hedro had told them was an underground cave where the creatures lived and there would be stone staircase to simply walk their way down into.

It came upon them a think mouthed cave that resembled what looked to be a stone igaloo.Rose pulled Jake aside to talk privately as the rest went to enter.

"He seem's like an okay guy but I just don't trust me,"she told him,hushed.

"Rose,these guys need all the cash they can get and I guess sacred goats are the way of going."Jake reasoned."Look,let's just go see these thing,all right?"

She rolled her blue eyes skyward."All right,Jake.But I'm telling you there's-"

Her words finished in an echoing noise as solid earth left their feet and they were sent plummeting straight down.Darkness filled Jake eyes and he began grabbing around blindedly for Rose's hand,knowing they needed each other.

He landed in something soft and it cushioned his fall."Guys?Are you okay?"

Soft hissing were heard below him,hissing that materlized into a low,guttural growl and suddenly hundreds of red eyes illuminated a hollowed out cavern beneath the surface.Jake,thinking quickly,morphed up into his dragon form.

"_Eye of the dragon_."

Though it was unnecessary as the chupacabra's eyes provided plenty or light.

"Jake!"Rose called out from behind him.

He turned over his shoulder to see that the others were waiting for him near another pathway.The dragon was about ready to tell them he was staying to fight when the gleam of a thousand teeth brought him instantly to his senses.

They fled.

x.x.x.x.x

"We can't just outrun them forever."Spud noted as he huffed along.

"You're right.Fu,"Jake turned to his animal guardian."Any ideas?"

"All my potions and books are back in my room."

"Which you never clean up."Spud put in sarcastically.

"Well we got to think of somethin',this tunnel just keeps going on."Trixie said.

Rose's face lit up in realisation."A labyrinth!This is just an underground series of walls and mazes.If we split up we would might be able to shake them off."

"Haven't you heard splitting up gets us killed quicker?"Spud told her.

"It's our only way unless we find another way out of here."

"How about we just go up instead."Jake said as he tried to gather them all up in his arms but before he could five different tunnels came within his eye shot.

The loud growling of the chupacabra's grew as they neared and he gave one look over his shoulder to see that a large one was leading them and jagged piece of bright red hung from it's neck by a thin piece of string as a necklace.

"The talisman piece!"he announced."Guys,just keep going.I'll catch up."

Tightening his claw on the bamboo shot,he waited until the others branched off before he spread his left wing tip and tail tip the length of the entrances to block them and waited until they halted before he launched himself at one of them.He seized the leader by the tail,closed his eyes and aimed for the rear.

_Phhtt!_

"Ugh,man that's gassy.He owes us big time."

x.x.x.x.x

"How did it go?Did you lead those boneheads to their doom and retrieve the piece of talisman I need?"Eve inquired in her sleek,shifty voice over the line.

The Mexican Dragon clutched the window seal."Well..."he looked out to see that his visiters were returning with a cage full agitated creatures."You can just forget it.If your so gung-ho then just do all this dirty work yourself,harridan."

Hedro clicked off and rushed outside to greet them.The orange,emerald,red and blue balls of fluff clawed and hissed.He looked at them with vengefulness.

"Excellente' job.But wait,where'd you get the cage?"He slapped his forehead.

"Yeah,we found your secret stash."Spud said accusingly.

Rose came forward."There's everything under the sun from shock collars to a giant toothed ankle catcher.You've been hunting them every chance you get."

"Can you blame me?"He countered angrily."These monsters have been eating all our livestock and now that you've brought them to me I can end them all."

"Dude,"Jake approached him calmly."Part of being a dragon is compromising and finding solutions."his eyes narrowed."Wiping them out won't solve a thing because it's destroying them.It's something that we learn from the beginning."

"Their wild animals with no feelings."Hedro argued and morped up."If I let them at all,then I'm just letting us suffer even longer.Now get out of my way."

"Slaying them isn't the awnser,"Rose told him,adding silently."I should know."

"That's enough."A large maroon colored dragon landed next to him."I've been searching everywhere for you Hedro,I needed to tell you that they've arrived."

"I know,"he became less combative."We had a deal and they're not keeping it by handing over the chupacabras so we could solve our problems,Carlitos."

"Only because we didn't know what you were planning,"Trixie spoke up.

"As your Dragon Master,Hedro.I'm telling you that the talisman retrieval is far more important then this problem.The Dragon Council granted them the duty of gathering the pieces and as members of the order,we're obligated to obey."

"Sorry,"He said begrudedly."But there's just been so many hits lately."

"You must be starved,"Carlitos smiled politely."Come with us for tortillas."

x.x.x.x.x

They all stood looking at the seperated four pieces,levitating in differing lenths under glass.One was in the poccession of the enemy.Jake looked at everyone and he knew immediately that it was only going to get harder from here on in.

x.x.x.x.x

"Another traitor,"Eve said simply."We'll exterminate them all in the end after we conquer the world with the Dark Dragon.Now,onto Japan.The next piece has been spotted in Toyko where we'll begin toying with their weaknesses."

"And I'll get a re-match with that dragon,"Arden added as he finished lifting up his weights,his ashened human skin and cold,instinctful yellow eyes reflecting a life without joy."Where do I teleport us next to,Eve?Tell me now,I'm well set."

"I just told you."She reminded him,fastly accustomed to his one-tracked mind.

"Right,"he shook his head."Toyko.My mistake."

Gregory felt the wash of doubt he always did but kept quiet.This was going to make him somebody and messing with his cousin on a new level would make it happen.Even if he knew that their next plan would tear Team Dragon apart.

_To be continued_...

LP


	8. Plans in Japan

**Destination:**Toyko Japan,the Shibuya distract...

A starless night filled the long window frames at the front of the airship.

Jake peered up from his magazine."You sure that autopilot's gonna stay?"

"Shhh.I'm trying to catch up on Japanese culture so when we land in Toyko they'll be no barriers between me and the sanctified Land of the Rising Sun."

Walking across the controls hub that was doubling as a living room revealed Spud's greatly reverered admiration symoblized into images upon his laptop.

"You're learning Japanese culture through Anime?"Jake said in doubt.

"You bet,"he grinned over his shoulder."Note the long blades that are used-"

Spud turned when he saw his friend was distracted and followed his gaze to Rose and Trixie dressed not unlike geisha's.In knee-length kimono's,face's full of white make-up,sandle-like shoes and hair pinned up with trails of flowers.

The boys kept gaping at them.

Trixie silently balled her hands."If you guys say _one_ word..."

"It's what Fu Dog said would blend in best here."Rose explained as she tried walking normally in the drapping robes,almost slipping on the floor length belt.

"And you guys need to get into your custom attire also,"Fu told them,entering in behind the girls."I put'em in your rooms.Anywho,Shibuya Toyko was only as far as the Japanese Dragon could track the piece.Were on our own from here."

"You mean we'll have to find the piece in a teen night club?"Spud asked.

"Kid,were here to find the piece.Not dance the night away."he snuck a peek at a collie from a side wrinkle."Even though this is where I lost my one true love."

Rose looked at a wide-eyed Jake and smiled with effort."So,what'd you think?"

"Y-y..."

"Just give me an honest oppion,Jake."she urged."It looks authentic,right?"

"You're...you're..."He fainted onto the floor with a thud.When she took hold of his hand to help him up,he shuddered."That make-up is made of b-bird drop-"

Jake dropped onto the floor again.

x.x.x.x.x

"Two hours of walking around in these deathtraps called shoes and not a single reliable source."Trixie ranted as she had just managed to undo her belt's knot.

Rose rolled her eyes as she tossed her geta shoes onto her bed."What's got me worked up is that not one of the six-hundred and fifty girls I counted even had a hair style close to are's tonight."she fell back on the bed."For toppers,no piece."

"And no piece of information about the piece,"Trixie added and then quieted for a minute."Hey,why don't we return the favor to a certain pooch in the morning?"

"Hmm.I've seen things like that on television and it's not a bad idea."

"Cool.First we'll start with the dung make-up..."

Rose mused lightly for a moment."Then the dress."

"The shoes and flowers."

"Don't forget,he has four paws so we'll need four modified shoes for them."

They looked at each other from across the room and bursted out laughing.

A few minutes after they could breath normally,a tap came at their window.

x.x.x.x.x

"Samurai Noburu,"Eve spoke the name with a hint of meritorious."As you're well aware,you are among the only kind were cannot use mind control on."

The red goblin nodded,catious of his surroundings."It has also been made known to us that your Dragon Council forbades any dragons from taking advantage of this 'temporary' power the freed talisman pieces have granted."

"Their order is rubbish to us,fool.Now let's get down to business."she gave a snap of her fingers and Gregory appeared in a maid's outfit with ice tea."What exactly will it take to convince your shogun to hand over the talisman piece?"

"He wishes for peace but will defend his trades and business connections with a ferocity.If you could provide a faster means of transportation,we'd cut you a deal."

Eve turned to look at her reflection in the hotel room."Pity you're so low-tech and all."she looked back at him."I'm in a bargaining mood.Anything specific?"

He stroked his ebony beard,a fiendish look in his grey eyes."A magician."

"An enslaved human?Interesting.By name,please."

"Here's a list of the top names whose lineage runs strongest worldwide."

"Let's see,"she took the faded paper and read it off."Panderous,Spudinski..."

"Hey."Gregory piped up from dusting a coffee table."Isn't that Jake's friend?"

"Well,so he is.Keen eye,maggot."

He could have choked on his words but went back to dusting,this whole thing was out of his hands and the least he could do was not to evoke his allergies.

x.x.x.x.x

Jake absentmindedly sifted through the random items they had picked up from searching the area all night.Half of it was assorted into souvenirs,the rest were piled smaller.Endless fragments of on-paper information that lead to nowhere.

_The feared one protects the blood tear of three weeks old_.

_He has already found you,so you will not find him_.

The rest were in Japanese.

"Dude,"Spud muttered from his bed several feet away,rolling over."Turn it off already,will ya?We'll find the piece tommoro-_oow_,"he yawned out the last one.

He was about ready to follow his friend's advice when there was a swift ram which hit their window and shook the room.Jake was instantly dragoned and Spud followed close behind with the lamp shade that had yet to be turned off.

"On three,"Jake held up three talons and opened the window."One...two..."

Spud flipped the metal lock and they shoved the window up."Three!"

Nothing more then cold night air assaulted them.Their surroundings glowed in advertising strobes of colored light;a shot of dizziness came from the brightness.

"Whoa,"Jake puzzled,partly because of the feeling."Well,that was weird."

"Tell me about it."Spud scratched at his head."I know I heard it right here."

A deafening screech interrupted them as what appeared to be one grey harpie came swooping in with claws aimed for the most unlikely person.Jake tried his best to fend the creature off but was taken by surprise as another came to fight.

"Get off me,birdbrain!No,no!Not the face,not the face!"

The brownish creature put a much more fierce battle then the last harpie he had fought.It wasn't over before the creature dealt him several slash marks,as Jake was able to deal him equal damange as well.Very soon,though.They left with a captive.Spud.The American Dragon extended his wings and soared after them.

He gave chase but after thirty rooftops they managed to allude him.

x.x.x.x.x

"Knock,knock.Who's there?No.No who?No-I-wouldn't-work-for-you-even -if-you-were-the-last-Shogun-Goblin-on-earth."Spud continued to defy them.

Sha Ban shook his head."This is what you bring me,"he turned to the assembly of Goblin Samurai,harpies and dragons with dissatifaction."An incooporate?"

"He is unpleased."One Samurai eyed Arden,eager for a match.

"His line of blood is record-breaking."Noburu insisted.

"Why not try other methods?"Eve stepped forward calmly,a picture of sinister fifteen-year-old human perfection."Tell us,what is most near and dear to you?"

"My new found love of Anime."He awnsered truthfully.

The dragon picked up on his evasion."No",she stepped forward and ran down her long red nails across his cheek."I believe it's your friends and family.Every weak person relies on others for a purpose,people such as I rely on ourselves."

"Your point?"

Eve's gaze nearly turned seductive."Let's just say if you want your dragon friend to live,you will do as we say and you will be doing as we say in a very big hurry."

"What've you done to them?"Spud asked fearfully.

"Just the dragon,"she told him."If you want him to live,you'll do as two of us say."

"He'll have to do as I say as well?"Gregory inquired excitedly.

Eve moaned."No,scum wad.The shogun."

x.x.x.x.x

The abandoned skyscraper went up endlessly it seemed for Jake.As he and the others,including the Japanese Dragon who against the Dragon Council's rules of course,ascended to the top of the building.Everyone still reeled from the news.

"It's at the very top,"Mai Lyn told them.She was in her late teens.

"I can't believe Trixie and I got the info leading to the talisman piece the same time Spud got abducted."Rose said with suspicion."It's probably not just concidental."

"Bet they're all workin' for this Goblin Shogun?"Jake probed.

"Most likely.Everything was staged and Spud is just a hostage."

"They've gone too far,"Trixie said disgustedly."We've got to stop them."

"That's stating the obvious."Fu quipped."The two million dollar questions are who is really behind all of this and if everyone's favorite dragons are even in on it at all."

"Why wouldn't they be?"Rose looked down at him doubtfully.

"Because goblins were one of two magical creatures dragons now can't affect."

There were two thumps that followed after his sentence and a metal domed room one might expect to find in a telescope observatory came into sight.In a crevice on the ceiling the morning skyline appeared and shone light down onto the groupings.

Among the creatures was an eye-averted Spud,dressed down in a green shawl.

x.x.x.x.x

"Let me go after him,"Arden breathed to Eve when he connected eyes with Jake."I want to fight him so much.His power matches mine so well and we must."

"Heel,lummox.A small army of specially trained goblins with some absurd allusion that they really are Samurai,a blackmailed magican and two nasty harpies.Relax."

Though outnumbered,the different sides moved in closer and Jake up full-center.

"Let him go,"he demanded,almost in Eve's face.

She didn't bother to morph even though he stood higher."Personal space,please."

"Tasar...agravaa...motium."

Jake suddenly felt hands close around him and toss him back.The source he saw was Spud,clutching two dark wands.He blinked once in confusion,had he just...?

"The talisman piece,I see it!"Rose denoted as she and the Japanese Dragon began to ward of four goblins and one harpie.The other creatures just stood totally still.

Trixe and Fu meanwhile made for the talisman piece near a wall of hanging gems.

x.x.x.x.x

Jake struggled with the large hands.They had yet to turn into fists and he tried his best to keep it that way.Wild thoughts as to what was happening raced in his mind as he completely unfurled a hand and pushed it in the direction of taking the piece.

It was right near the center of a plaque containing rows of colorful jewels.

He was one-hundred percent confident Spud would take it and they could leave.

Instead,the other hand swatted him away,fly style.Jake managed to grab the tip of the index finger and whip the magic hand plus it's creator to the other side of the room.When he saw he'd done nothing serious,he was able to take a sigh of relief.

"That'll be your last breath!"Arden claimed aggressively as he came at Jake,horror streaked through him at seeing the raw wild lying behind the dragon's smoke eyes.

"Stop,"The lavender dragon locked her arms under his."I gave you your command and I expect it to be followed through."Her strain only made him go more beserk.

Jake saw that Rose and Mai Lyn had the upper hand,Trixie and Fu had gotten the talisman piece and Spud was beginning to proceed over to retrive his fallen wands.

x.x.x.x.x.

Trixie took hold of the talisman piece,only to have her wrist clasped by a large and vein valley filled yellow hand.She followed the length of a robed arm to the shogun.

"Are you one of the hand chosen ones to gather these pieces?"

She nodded wordlessly.

His dull,slited eyes lit up a bit."I see your honesty,you may possess the piece."

"And Spud...?"Trixie asked awkwardly,tucking the piece in her pocket.

"The young magician's fate lies in his own hands."he looked up."Literally,it does."

x.x.x.x.x

"Spud,"he started carefully,now behind the other teen."Listen,we got the piece and we can get outta here now...Spud?Talk to me.What's the deal with these wands?"

"The deal is..."Spud whirled around and pinned the dragon down with one hand that was still glowing faintly,the fingers closing in slowly."I'm not on your side now."

Jake didn't struggle."Dude,their brainwashing you.Just like every other creature."

"This is my own choice."

"I don't believe that,"he turned slightly urgent."We've gotta get out of here,get you-"

The fingers squeezed his arms and Spud walked forward but he was avoiding eye contact with him."Don't come after us.Just go back to the ship and you'll be fine."

"I'd be finer if I knew what was going on."

"Hey!"Fu jumped up and hooked his arms around Spud's arm."What going on!?"

Jabbing the Sharpei in the gut with his elbow,Spud threw him off and looked right at Jake firmly."Listen to me,"his brow knotted."_Don't_ come after me,Jake.Don't."

The last thing Jake saw of him,his image flickered and vanished along with the two other dragons.Jake de-morphed and went over to meet up with the four remaining.

"Were gonna get him back,"he told them.He didn't tell them the hopelessness that he felt.There was something entirely demonic about these dragons,something truly and without a doubt evil about inside of them.There was a major battle now ahead.

And it would decide the fate of their friend,possibly their own.

To be continued...

LP


End file.
